hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
"THIS MAKES ME LOOK LIKE ONE BAD MOTHER..." Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, is a mutant and a wisecracking, self-aware mercenary. Biography How Deadpool Should Have Ended Deadpool first appeared in How Deadpool Should Have Ended, where he was questioned by one of Ajax's thugs on why he was counting down his limited number of bullets, when he could just grab one of their loaded assault rifles. Deadpool instead tried to comment back, only to be hit in the face by Captain America for almost swearing. Later Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead sat down with Superman and Batman at the Super Café, where Deadpool told them the story of how his girlfriend Vanessa was crushed to death by the rubble, created by Negasonic's explosion. Batman then asked Deadpool about what happened to Ajax, Deadpool then replied that 'Francis' died in the rubble. When Batman told off Deadpool that he shouldn't murder his enemies, he reminded Batman that Superman does it too, and of how thousands of people in the city were killed during Superman's fight with Zod, causing Batman to remind Superman that he was "a monster" and he has to be stopped. Deadpool then decided to leave the Café, where Ajax was revealed to have survived and escaped to The Villain Pub where he told his story to Voldemort and the Joker. Deadpool then arrived at the pub and shot Ajax point-blank in the head and then slicing it off and shouting "Now (BLEEPING) die already!!!", and then commenting on the censorship. But when Deadpool proceeded to sit down and ask Palpatine for chimichangas, the villains told him he wasn't welcome in the pub because he's not evil. Deadpool reminded them of how he made everyone 'hate Green Lantern', but Palpatine replied that there is still good in him and to leave, Deadpool then stood up to leave but then told them that he was going to be leaving the 'Old Deadpool' (Weapon XI) with them, causing them all to walk in disgust, leaving a confused Weapon XI standing at the bar. How Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice Should Have Ended How Logan Should Have Ended After Logan dies, Deadpool shows up in the DeLorean, shoves Laura out of the way, and revives Logan with a serum and twin defibrillators. Deadpool explains that they're just getting started with reviving the X-Men films and hands Logan his comic book Wolverine costume before heading over to the Super Café to rub his derriere on the window. Superman is annoyed that he is being associated with Deadpool's butt as Deadpool begs Logan to play Superman's theme for laughs, but Logan leaves. Deadpool then mocks Batman, causing Batman to leave in annoyance. How Infinity War Should Have Ended When Thor accidentally snaps his fingers and kills the entire Villain Pub, Palpatine is forced to contact Deadpool to save them before being killed himself. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended How The Avengers Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended Deadpool arrives at the Avengers Building and requests to join the Avengers, having heard that Wolverine might be inside. Steve Rogers agrees, but tells Deadpool to watch his language. Super Cafe - Nostalgia Detective Deadpool arrives outside the Super Café carrying Fred Savage while singing a parody of "Circle of Life." Appearances * How Deadpool Should Have Ended (debut) * How Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Should Have Ended (cameo) * How X-Men: Apocolypse Should Have Ended (cameo twice) * How Logan Should Have Ended (cameo) * Villain Pub - The Dead Pool (Infinity War) * How Infinity War Should Have Ended (indirect cameo) * How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended * How The Avengers Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended * Super Cafe - Nostalgia Detective Allies * Colossus * Vanessa (Girlfriend; Deceased) * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Batman * Superman * Weapon XI / Old Deadpool * Cable * Fred Savage Enemies * Ajax (deceased) * Angel Dust (never mentioned or encounter by Deadpool, only cameo is made in 'How Deadpool Should Have Ended' when Colossus caries her with Negesonic Teenage Warhead) * Palpatine * Voldemort * The Joker Gallery Screen Shot 2016-07-27 at 2.39 .33 PM .png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Marvel Characters